Promesa
by Sarubella Uchiha
Summary: Pasasen los siglos que pasasen, en todas sus vidas la encontraría y se casarían hasta que el mundo acabara, después de todo era una promesa.No Yaoi, mal summary n.n. Entren a ver. Corregido.


Hola! Esta es una de mis locuras que se me ocurrió anoche escuchando una cacnción de Evanescence "my immortal" que es mi favorita y "Behind these hazel eyes" que me inspiró para la última parte del fanfic. No es pairing Secondo/Xanxus, puesto que son tan parecidos lo escribi como si ser el Secondo Vongola hubiera sido su primera vida y para encontrar otra vez a esa persona tan importante se hubiera reencarnado en Xanxus que saldrá en las últimas lineas, como ya dije es una locura y por eso decidí escribirla. Para los que lo lean espero que les guste ^.^

Rating T por palabrotas y un suave lemon.

**PROMESA **

El tiempo de Vongola Primo había terminado para dejar paso al reino del terror de Vongola Secondo y sus nuevos guardianes, a excepción de Daemon Spade quién había decidido quedarse con Secondo para dar más poder a la familia. Las llamas del nuevo Vongola, contrarias a las de Giotto, no se consideraban llamas a muerte pues él sólo las mostraba cuándo estaba realmente enfadado y, aunque hacía falta poco para rebasar la paciencia del capo, una única persona conseguía que las sacase a diario.

La guardiana de la nube, Juuri.

Era la más joven entre sus guardianes dado que sólo contaba con veinte años, aún así, aquella joven mujer pelirroja enfadada daba casi tanto miedo como él y ella no le temía en absoluto, es más, siempre encontraba un motivo para desafiarlo. Por esa razón ninguno de los otros cinco guardianes podían acercarse cuándo ella iba al despacho del Secondo, al parecer Juuri tenía la mala costumbre de decirle las cosas que no le gustaban, absolutas verdades si, pero que no hacían ninguna gracia al gran jefe mafioso puesto que tampoco lo llamaba Secondo sino que aún por encima, lo llamaba por su nombre.

¡Podía llegar a ser tan irritante cuándo lo desafiaba de esa manera!

Y todos lo sabían, cuándo se ponían a discutir esos dos, la discusión podía llevar horas, días e inclusive más de un mes y medio para que, al final, ninguno de los dos diera su brazo a torcer, lo cuál los hacía volver al principio.

Daemon había sugerido más de una vez deshacerse de la susodicha guardiana y buscar a otro que cubriera su puesto, primero se ganaba una mirada asesina del capo que helaría la sangre al más valiente, luego él le explicaría a su manera que ella era necesaria pues sus habilidades en combate con su guadaña eran tan sólo comparables a él combatiendo con su llama. Sin embargo, ese no era el principal motivo, quizás nadie se daba cuenta pero el capo tenía una cierta predilección por Juuri, para discutir, para pelear, para pasar el tiempo. De una manera muy extraña Secondo la echaría en falta si no estuviera.

Hoy, por ejemplo, era uno de esos días en que los guardianes deseaban pertenecer a cualquier otra famiglia.

-¡Cabrón!-se oyó en toda la mansión y acto seguido, el inconfundible sonido de la nueva mesa del jefe Vongola rompiéndose hizo estremecer a todo aquel que estuviera cerca.

Un gruñido resonó haciéndoles huir lo más lejos posible de la "pareja"

-¡Zorra!

Pronto el humo se hizo visible, lo que significaba que el Vongola Secondo estaba usando las llamas de la ira ocasionando grandes brechas en las paredes y en esas horas en que habían peleado tanto que estaban demasiado cansados para seguir peleando se sentaban juntos aún con la mirada vigilante.

-Maldita sea, ¿por qué demonios me llevas siempre la contraria?-preguntó con la voz cansada-...Juuri.

Los ojos verdes del jefe escudriñando los castaños de la guardiana, un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas haciéndola desviar mirada.

-Porque no siempre llevas razón-respondió todo lo orgullosamente que podía.

La guardiana apretó los labios dirigiendo una mueca enojada al secondo, exactamente la mueca favorita del jefe.

-Podrías tener un hombre que te cuidara si fueras otra vez sumisa y calladita-comentó con doble sentido.

-No necesito que me cuide ningún hombre, mucho menos uno que me agarra del pelo para hundirme la cabeza en el barro-replicó mirando acusadoramente al Secondo.

El vongola cerró los ojos sonriendo, en un rápido movimiento agarró el rojizo y ondulado cabello de la guardiana tirando de ella hasta que sus frentes chocaron.

-No creo que sólo sirva para estrellarte contra la mesa, ¿no?

La nariz del jefe rozó la de la guardiana, ninguno de los dos se apartó si no que se acercaron unos centímetros más, unos pocos más provocando que sus labios se rozaron, tan sólo si los otros guardianes no hubieran asomado con precaución sus cabezas a través de los trozos de madera que formaban anteriormente la puerta...si hubieran contado tan sólo con unos segundos más quizás no se hubieran separado de golpe.

-Desaparece de mi vista, basura-gruñó levantándose.

Ella le bufó.

-¡Siempre eres tan idiota!-chilló saliendo de la habitación-. ¡Bastardo!

El Secondo removió su cabello con fastidio y miró a sus restantes guardianes.

-¡LARGO DE AQUI, BANDO DE INÚTILES!-gritó enfurecido haciendo destellar sus llamas de la ira en la mano.

A los otros les faltó tiempo para salir corriendo despavoridos ante el mal humor del Vongola y es que nunca se sabía como tratar con esos dos. El jefe salió de los restos de su despacho, caminando por los solitarios pasillos de la mansión de la familia más poderosa de Italia, tenía la cabeza hecha un lío. Ya no eran sólo las peleas o gritarse hechos una furias ni la atracción física, era algo mucho peor que eso.

La veía bonita.

Ese era el problema, le gustaba el color de su pelo, su cara enfada, la forma en la que le gritaba, seguramente el detalle de ella que más le gustaba eran sus ojos castaños, podría ser que eso se debiera a que ella era el único guardián femenino y sólo tenía tiempo para los asuntos de su familia, las mujeres habían dejado de ser parte de su vida cuándo el maldito Giotto huyó a Japón y por fin tomaba la posición que le correspondía como el Secondo. ¿Podría permitirse pensar en matrimonio? ¿Él? ¿El terror del infierno? Se imaginó unos segundos que era casado y en su dedo había la alianza que lo demostraba, se imaginó así mismo acunando a una niña de pelo rojo que lloraba escandalosamente.

Ey, un segundo. ¿Una niña pelirroja? Definitivamente necesitaba descanso. Tenía poder y no necesitaba más que eso, ¿verdad?

-Un estúpido amor desinteresado no vale para una mierda-murmuró internándose en su habitación.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Aunque lo que no valía el amor si lo valían las necesidades físicas y por eso a medianoche, Vongola Secondo daba vueltas en su alcoba, a pesar de haberse, acostado temprano debido al cansancio ahora estaba desvelado. Revisó los datos en su cabeza:

Punto 1: Spade estaba de misión doblegando a la escoria a la voluntad de los Vongola. Derrick, su guardián del sol estaría junto con el de la tormenta, Ascia en otra misión contra la famiglia Scariani. El guardián de la lluvia, Coltello, estaría lo más seguro leyendo algo en la biblioteca hasta la madrugada y el del rayo, Fénix, andaría en alguna casa de juego quedándose sin dinero y sabía de sobra que la guardiana estaría durmiendo también. Por lo que relativamente estaban solos.

Punto 2: Tenía comprobado a base de peleas que si no usaba sus llamas de la ira, las paredes eran sólidas y no se oía absolutamente nada. Nadie se enteraría nunca.

¿Necesitaba darle más vueltas? No, que va. Salió sigilosamente de su cuarto caminando a oscuras, apenas iluminando con una pequeña llama en su mano hasta el lugar, entró sigilosamente en la habitación cerrando la puerta, girando la llave silenciosamente, ella dormía plácidamente en la cama con los cabellos del color de las llamas recogidos en una cola alta, puede que se vistiera con ropa de hombre, por el tema de los combates, sin embargo con lo poco que él alcanzaba a ver, parecía usar los camisones que llevaría una mujer para dormir .

El Secondo subió a la cama gateando hasta ponerse a la altura de la guardiana, repentinamente notó algo frío y afilado en su cuello.

-¿Qué se supone que haces, Ricardo?-preguntó Juuri, abriendo un ojo-. ¿Horas extra?

La hoja de la guadaña seguía fija en el cuello del jefe, moviéndola un poco podría rebanarle el cuello con facilidad.

-¿Duermes con eso debajo de la almohada?...No me sorprende.

-Lárgate, Ricardo-exigió sin retirar la guadaña.

Él rió sádicamente sin apartarse.

-¿Das órdenes al Secondo Capo de la familia mafiosa más poderosa?

-Si, ¿algún problema?-dijo con voz ácida.

A pesar de tener una guadaña en el cuello, Secondo, alargó su mano hacia la manta de su cama retirándola.

-¡OYE!-protestó la menor.

Bajó su rostro hasta volver a rozar el nariz de la guardiana.

-¿No pensaste tú en esto antes, basura?-preguntó mirando los sonrosados labios de la pelirroja-. Ahora no molestará nadie.

-Si estás tan necesitado vete a una casa de alterne, a mi déjame en paz-gruñó, apartando la guadaña un poco-. Te rebanaré el cuello si no te marchas.

Secondo presionó sus labios contra los de la guardiana, moviendo su mano para soltar el cabello rojo. No había vuelta atrás, ya no podía seguir luchando consigo mismo. La necesitaba.

Hubo un momento de forcejeos en los que Juuri perdió la guadaña en algún punto de la habitación al tratar de deshacerse del mayor. Porque...si permitía que eso sucediera...sería admitir lo que ella sentía hacia aquel hombre tan testarudo que era su jefe, sería admitir una debilidad y si quería conservar el respeto entre los demás debía seguir manteniendo en secreto esos sentimientos. Pero él volvió a besarla, esta vez más ferozmente

Así es como funcionaban entre ellos dos: De una forma violenta e irracional.

Secondo mordió los labios profundizando el beso mientras su mano iba por debajo del camisón de Juuri acariciando la pierna hasta apretar el muslo, ella se removió obligando a Secondo a quedarse debajo de ella.

-Vete-insistió tratando de mantener alejadas las manos del Vongola de ella.

Él negó con la cabeza.

-No me voy a ir-dijo tercamente, tomando entre sus dedos el rojo cabello-. No tengo pensado seguir volviéndome loco por tu causa.

Y la agarró con fuerza devolviéndola a su posición original, dejaría la violencia para el final después de todo quería demostrar que podía portarse muy bien si ella ponía de su parte. Deslizó los labios por su cuello, lamiéndolo para después morderlo, logrando que se desvaneciera cualquier pensamiento racional que hubiera en Juuri. Las ropas se deshicieron en poco tiempo, destrozadas por las bolas de fuego y por los cortes de la guadaña hasta que no hubo más para destrozar. En ese aspecto se dieron mucha más prisa que en lo que sucedería a continuación.

El Vongola se lo estaba tomando con mucha calma, mirando cada rincón que la ropa había no le había permitido ver, marcando la blanca piel con sus manos por las zonas nuevas que iba descubriendo, mordiéndolas a placer, memorizó la suavidad de la blanca piel libre de cicatrices, besó las bien formadas y esbeltas piernas subiendo hasta el lugar prohibido. Juuri trató de tapar ese lugar avergonzada, pero él agarró sus manos apartándolas para mirarlo con más detalle y lo besó siendo consciente de lo delicada que era esa zona, besó más sutilemente escuchando los quejidos de la guardiana y lo mordió tortuosamente haciendo que gritara su nombre.

Más satisfecho continuó subiendo por las anchas caderas femeninas apretándolas con sus dedos hasta dejar marcas en ella, lamió el ombligo ascendiendo lentamente hasta las curvas que definían los pechos, comenzando a degustarlos como si fueran propiedad suya escuchando los tenues suspiros de la menor.

Ella, recuperando algo de lucidez, decidió no quedarse atrás explorando el cuerpo masculino, deslizó sus manos por la ancha espalda, tocándola deliberadamente de una forma lenta, delineó los musculos del moreno con sus dedos, besándolos con ahínco, subió la cabeza mordiendo los fuertes hombros mientras movía sus caderas provocativamente contra las del hombre, haciéndolo soltar un gruñido. Juuri bajó sus manos continuando tocando, notando y, sobretodo tentando al Secondo, hasta llegar a la zona privada masculina. Puesto que él se había tomado tantas libertades haciéndola arder internamente decidió cobrarse venganza agarrándolo con las manos, moviendólas adrede muy lentamente de arriba a abajo.

El Secondo cerró los ojos concentrando en el movimiento desesperadamente placentero que ella le daba con sus suaves manos, mordió uno de sus pechos, apretando con los dedos el punto rosado de otro obligándola a ir más rápido. Y, por una vez en su vida, ella le obedeció haciéndole arder las mismas llamas que él provocó en ella.

Agarró sus manos apartándolas, fijó su mirada verde en la de ella dándole a entender lo que se proponía hacer, Juuri miró algo cohibida hacia la parte alzada del Vongola sabiendo que no estaba pidiéndole permiso y separó poco a poco sus piernas. Cerró los ojos al notarlo empujar entre sus muslos hasta entrar en ella, le mordió nuevamente con más fuerza el hombro probando a los pocos el sabor metálico de la sangre Vongola.

Posó sus manos con propiedad en la cintura femenina moviéndola lentamente, apretando sus cuerpos, sintiendo los pechos rozarse contra su torso. Empezó a moverse más violentamente hundiéndose lo máximo posible en el cuerpo femenino. Las piernas de la pelirroja se enredaron en la cadera masculina ayudándolo en su objetivo, concentrándose en ese único movimiento. Más rápido, más fuerte. Los gemidos eran callados entre besos mientras él iba aumentando el ritmo sin preocuparse ya de ser o no escuchados. Por una vez, no le molestaba que lo llamara por su nombre, oirla llamarlo con tanta necesidad. La misma con la que él gruñía su nombre.

Y tan sólo un poco más.

Un poco más y llegaría al mejor punto. Juuri se removió demandando la posición dominante, aprendiendo a mover la cadera justo cómo él deseaba, esta vez lo besó ella adentrándose en la boca masculina, sus brazos la rodearon atrayéndola más hacia él, notando como se sentía más apretado. Si, ya estaban llegando.

-Juuri, Juuri-repitió seductoramente contra su oido entre jadeos-. Cásate conmigo.

Y lo soltó así, de golpe, sin pensar, en ese momento en que él se vació dentro de su guardiana, llegando al orgasmo al mismo tiempo.

-Estás...estás...ebrio-dijo respirando entrecortadamente, quitándose de encima del jefe para quedar recostada en su cama-. Así que esto...su...sucedió...por...el...el...alcohol...

Pero el Secondo Vongola estaba más serio de lo que había visto en todo el tiempo que llevaba trabajando para él.

-Lo diré a mi manera-suspiró el capo-. Cásate conmigo o muere, basura.

Pasó el brazo por su cintura abrazándola contra él, ella sonrió cansadamente.

-Tienes una forma muy mala de pedir las cosas, Ricardo.

El Secondo besó su cuello primitivamente.

-Te casarás conmigo Juuri, en cualquier otra vida en que nos encontremos lo harás-sonrió arrogantemente fijando los ojos verdes en los castaños-. Es una promesa.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

4 siglos después.

Japón, ciudad Namimori. Más concretamente base secreta Vongola.

-Bastardo Tsunayoshi Sawada-gruñó el hombre de cabellos negros y ojos rojos.

El décimo Vongola, sudando frío ante el comportamiento del jefe de los Varia, Xanxus, sólo era capaz de rezar por cualquier cosa que interrumpiese el momento, cualquiera la valía, una catastrofe a nivel mundial o una la puerta del despacho se abrió dejando ver a una joven de cabellos castaños como sus ojos, no más de veinte años, miró con una mueca enojada al pobre Tsuna, quién pensó que las cosas no podían ir peor con ella ahí.

-M-Mis disculpas por la interrupción, X-Xanxus-se disculpó-. ¿Qué haces aqui, Nere? ¿Te manda Hibari-san?

Pero ella no le prestaba atención, cruzó su mirada con la sanguinolenta del Varia, sin saber muy bien por qué, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un suave rojo.

-¡Damn! ¡Sólo eres un bastardo, Sawada!-chilló apretando los labios en una mueca enojada.

Y salió del despacho a toda prisa. Xanxus aun miró a la puerta por dónde se había ido. No entendía muy bien por qué pero los ojos, la mueca y esos molestos chillidos le eran remotamente conocidos.

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

-Era una promesa, ¿No?-susurró.

**FIN**

¿Qué tal lo visteis? Sorry quedó más largo de lo que pensaba pero estaba inspirada ^.^

***Ah puse el nombre de Ricardo a Vongola Secondo porque lo ponía así ya en la rebornwiki aunque no vi cuándo fue mencionado, por el momento lo dejo así pero si se ve como se llamaba de verdad editaré el oneshot y lo cambiaré ^.^**

**Reviews?  
**


End file.
